The Pitfalls of Public Speaking
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth gets a surprise while giving a formal briefing.


I watched for the first time in years the original Police Academy movie and this story idea came to me instantly. I hope you find it as much fun as I did while writing it. Gregg.

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_BONES' POV _**

Bones was crouched down inside of the podium waiting for the object of her prank to arrive. She'd gotten the idea from watching the movie Police Academy with Booth on their weekly movie night. They had a dinner out night, a dinner in night, a movie night, a music night, a paperwork night, a Founding Father's night, and what Booth called a Stick It To The Man night. Seven nights, seven different activities. Neither were daring anyone at the moment, and truth be told neither had been interested in dating anyone in a long while. The last time she had been with a man, sexually, had been nearly two years before, and while she was getting increasingly frustrated at taking care of her urges solo with her fingers and numerous sex toys, she found that she didn't want to find anyone to relieve her urges with.

Angela had pointed out to her that she was already taken, meaning that what she was doing with Booth by spending every evening with the man was in actuality dating. Bones had spent a lot of time thinking on that, and had come to the conclusion that Ange was right. But she'd been hard pressed to think of a way to move what she had with Booth forward and into an acknowledged dating realm, with a satisfying sexual component added in.

Before she could think anymore about what had brought her to be hidden inside a large wooden podium, she heard a large group enter the room, and someone come to stand behind the podium. She wasn't going to do anything until she was sure it was Booth behind the podium, thus in front of her.

"Alright, we have a lot to cover, so let's get started," she heard Booth say, showing her that he was in front of the podium. "Kill the lights, Charlie."

Bones grinned wickedly to herself, and shifted the light curtain aside, coming face to face with the front of Booth's slacks. A specific location on him she'd focused her attention, surreptitiously, numerous times over the years. Everyday in fact. Now she was going to see if her Booth really did indeed warrant his prized belt buckle. Waiting until he was speaking again, she reached up and slid his zipper down, sliding her hand into his fly and boxers, touching his cock and bringing it out for her inspection. Before he could react and end this exciting interlude, she swiftly took him in her mouth, letting her skills at oral sex speak for themselves.

**_BOOTH'S POV_**

Booth almost had a stroke. He'd been speaking at the podium and all of a sudden his fly was yanked down and someone had starting giving him a blow job! It took all of his sniper skills not to let his shock, incredulity, fear, and total pleasure show on his face.

Bones! It had to be her. After all they'd just watched Police Academy the other night on movie night and she'd actually enjoyed that one particular scene a little **_too_** much. Now that enjoyment had come home to roost and he was the happy, or was that petrified, recipient of that particular sexual act. Looking out at his audience he saw forty-five field agents from various divisions, two section heads, and that putz, and **_total_** waste of skin, Hacker. Much as he'd like to haul Bones out from under there and give her a lecture on the proper time and place for such activities, he wanted to have a job at the end of the day, so he resigned himself to suffering though it like good old Commandant Eric Lassard on _Police Academy_.

**_BONES' POV _**

Bones was thoroughly enjoying this. She was taking her time and savoring the scent, taste, and feel of a man's cock once more. It being Booth's cock made it so much better! Removing his length from her hot, wet mouth she licked up and done the sides f him, taking the time to lave all around the tip, teasing him mercilessly.

She could't be as engaging as she would like since it wouldn't to make too much noise and get caught. Too bad, really, as she enjoyed giving a noisy, messy blow job. But she had little to complain about, though. Booth had a fabulous cock to enjoy, and she was getting extremely aroused simply by sucking him off like she was. Taking her free hand, she slid it under the waist band of her pants and into her panties, giving herself some needed relief from the building tensions that were coiling within her. Taking him from her mouth, she slowly, but firmly, stroked his impressive erection, blowing cool air along the saliva slickened surface.

**_BOOTH'S POV _**

It was official. Bones was definitely trying to kill him! The cool air she was blowing along the length of Junior down there was driving him wild with frustration. On too of all that he could feel his voice and body language beginning to falter a bit. He began to mentally name of some Saints to see if that would help him maintain some control as he tried to survive this pleasure infused nightmare. He also had to use all his self-control to keep from thrusting his his forward and essentially fuck her mouth. That would not be cool. Not only would it be a dead giveaway as to what was happening, but Bones would probably bite off Junior and he'd never get to be with Bones!

"Now a moment of quiet reflection to see if you have any questions," he managed to get out as he felt her begin to really go to town. If some brainless shit decided to break the moment of silence he'd shoot him in the balls.

_Lord, I'll confess to anything and everything if you just let me get out of this with a shred of dignity left_, he mentally supplicated. _And a job_ he added quickly.

Looking at the clock he saw that this torture had been going on for fifteen minutes. How the Hell he'd managed to last fifteen minutes into the most incredible blow job he'd ever received he would never know, but he did know that he was about to explode.

**_BONES' POV _**

Bones bobbed her head back and forth rapidly, knowing he was about to lose it. She was almost on the verge of a satisfying orgasm herself, though by her own hand, but she would not bring herself off as she had a tendency to be a bit on the loud side when she had an orgasm. She would wait until Booth returned the favor on her and have him eat her to a number of explosive orgasms of her own. Making sure that her actions were still quiet, she stroked him more firmly, and suckled the head of his cock, using her tongue with deadly precision on his fraenulum, knowing he would not last with that happening.

As she felt him swell and lengthen, she held only the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked rapidly as she lashed her tongue on him. She felt him tense and then explode in her mouth. She swallowed all he had as rapidly as she could, letting one single drop come out on the side of her mouth. When he was finished, she, **_reluctantly_**, tucked him back in his boxers and pants, patting him once she'd zipped him up. Then she sat back on her heels and waited to see his reaction.

**_BOOTH'S POV _**

Booth almost collapsed when he came. By some miracle from the Man Upstairs he didn't, and managed to act as if he just slightly shifted his weight. Knowing that he had to get everyone out of there and then make damn sure that Bones left, he made a casual gesture as if checking a pager that was vibrating.

"Okay, I gotta check something that just was brought to my attention. Take 30 minutes everyone, and we'll meet back here," he said quickly, whipping out his cell phone to make it look more realistic. Once everyone was out of the room and he knew he wouldn't be disturbed, he crouched down and whipped aside the curtain.

"Are you out of your mind?" he demanded. He almost had a heart attack and a new case of serious arousal as he saw Bones smile evilly and using one finger wipe the remains of his explosion into her mouth, sucking the finger like it was candy. He groaned.

**_BONES' POV _**

Bones smiled as she got out from under the podium.

"I am perfectly sane, Booth," she said calmly. "You, however, look somewhat distraught."

She loved he incredulous look on his face. She enjoyed hearing him splutter an answer even more.

"You think?" he said with as much calm as he could muster, which admittedly wasn't much. "What the Hell's gotten into you?"

She noticed that that little pulse point on his neck was throbbing wildly, showing just how flustered he really was. She decided to add to his state, and set up what she expected for that evening.

"I needed a mid-morning snack, Booth, and this was the **_perfect_** snack," she told him, licking her lips in a slow, sexy manner. "But, to be fair, since that ridiculous line no longer exists, instead of Music Night, we can have a stick **_THIS_** in **_ME_** night," she told him as she rubbed her palm against his very pleasing bulge.

She left him standing there with his jaw practically on the floor. As she reached the door she turned and looked back.

"Oh, and Booth? Don't worry about bringing dessert tonight. I'll be supplying you with a special dessert. Pie. **_MY_** pie," she purred, knowing he would get the very blatant innuendo. She left and made her way down the hall with a wide smile on her face. Tonight was going to be a very fun night indeed!

_A/N: There it is. If anyone wants a second chapter to round this one out, let me know. I hope you all enjoyed it. Gregg._


End file.
